Pero  que!
by zusammen
Summary: ¡Antonio esta embarazado¡ ¡Que Lovino era el seme!,¿sera esto posible? ¿acaso nuestro italiano estara preparado para lo que le esperara más adelante?. Pasen, lean y dejen reviews


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece sino a Hidekaz Himaruya, de ser así sería un desastre.

**Aviso: **Hola otra vez bueno debo comenzar diciendo que en realidad es mi tercer fanfic, pero como es el más corto en comparación con los otros por eso decidí publicarlo antes, esta idea me vino de repente cuando estaba acostada en mi cama pensando… bueno idioteces. Espero que les guste y dejen reviews y si no les gusta pues también dejen.

* * *

3:00 AM

-Lovi despierta

-Mmmm…

-Looovi despierta – decía con voz melosa mientras sacudía ligeramente el cuerpo de su compañero

-¿Ahora qué quieres? – respondió de manera somnolienta pero irritada.

-Estas despierto que bueno ^u^ -sonrió alegremente Antonio – Es que quería que me trajeras unos churros y helado.

-¿Hablas en serio?- la expresión de Lovino en ese momento era la misma que tenía cuando Feliciano se comportaba como…bueno como Feliciano.

-¡Mira la hora que es!, ¿dónde quieres que encuentre eso?¡

-Pero Looovi…

-Nada de peros, vuélvete a dormir- y sin más que decir se volvió a acostar o por lo menos eso hubiera sido perfecto sino fuera por cierta persona que no paraba de insistir sus "Por favor" y "Anda Lovi no seas cruel TT_TT".

-OK ya voy!

-¡Gracias! Lovi eres tan considerado

"**Con un demonio, no puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto" **pensaba el italiano mientras conducía de madrugada buscando algún supermercado que estuviera abierto "**Maledizione, maledizione, maledizione, antojos de merda, tenía que ser… Antonio tenía que estar embrazado "  
**

**Flashback**

Algunos meses antes

Antonio llevaba unos cuantos días sintiéndose mal y no es que a Lovino le importase, claro que no, pero es que… bueno el que ése idiota sintiera mareos, vomitara por oler ciertas cosas y estuviera desarrollando un gusto extraño por ciertas comidas, simplemente no estaba bien y claro que no estaba preocupado sólo que no quería que siguiera enfermo, sino quien le cocinaría. Y así fue como los dos se encontraban en el hospital, el ojiverde había pedido una cita hace unos días atrás.

-Bueno Sr. Carriedo ya puede pasar- hablo con voz pausada el doctor

Tanto Lovino como Antonio entraron, y si se preguntan que hace Lovino allí bueno él solo fue porque el español se lo había pedido y porque no quería que ése francés pervertido y el hermano del macho patatas lo acompañaran.

-OK Sr. Carriedo ¿bebió el agua necesaria para poder hacer el ecosonograma?

-Si

El doctor procedió a colocarle el gel frío sobre el abdomen, (lo cual hizo estremecer ligeramente a Antonio) para poder comenzar el procedimiento, el doctor miraba detenidamente la pantalla hasta que encontró algo que le llamo la atención.

-Esto…no es posible

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó el ojiverde

-No lo se, déjeme consultarlo

Y al cabo de unos minutos la habitación estaba llena de doctores y enfermeras.

-¡Pero con un demonio alguien nos puede decir que sucede!- gritó el italiano sumamente enojado.

-Bueno no se como decir esto- habló el médico que los estaba atendiendo primero- pero es que… bueno al parecer el Sr. Carriedo se encuentra…embarazado.

-¿Cómo? ¡embarazado!- Lovino había pasado del enojo a la histeria en un segundo.

-Pero doctor como es eso posible si soy hombre

-Pues eso se nota con solo verlo y vera nosotros tampoco sabemos como es eso posible

Por un momento un silencio sepulcral hizo acto de presencia en toda la sala

-Loooovi no es maravilloso vamos a ser padres- dijo entusiasmado- Lovi? Lovi?

Claro el susodicho no pudo responderle ya que este estaba tirado en el suelo, la impresión de la noticia provoco que se desmayara.

**Fin del Flashback**

Cuando volvió Antonio lo estaba esperándolo, por lo que cuando apenas vio a Lovino entrar con su helado y los churros corrió directamente hacia a él.

-Gracias Lovi ^_^- agarró el helado y empezó a comerlo usando de cuchara los churros.

Lovino ya no podía dormir después de haberse parado tan temprano, así que no tuvo otra opción que sentarse y ver como su amante se atragantaba. Si le preguntaran si estaba enojado por supuesto que respondería que sí, pero no por los antojos, éstos solo eran una pequeña parte de los cambios que tenía que soportar. ¿Cómo cuáles? Pues eso era fácil.

**Cambios físicos**

Meses después de la impactante noticia, el firme abdomen de Antonio comenzó a crecer tomando una forma esférica perfecta haciendo evidente el estado en que se encontraba. Ustedes no podrían entender lo complicado y difícil que es ir por la calle, claro estar agarrado de la mano de tu amante en estado sería algo completamente normal,!Si este fuera mujer¡ pero eso no es lo único; también estaba el hecho de que las otras naciones pueden volverse un dolor de cabeza.

"¿Lovino era el seme?" "Siempre pensé que el que terminaría embarazado era Lovino" "¿Puedes imaginarte a Lovino como padre y Antonio como madre?" esos eran unos de los tantos comentarios que había escuchado, sumándole el hecho de que Alfred e Iván se habían vuelto insoportables preguntándole exactamente lo que había hecho ya que ellos querían embarazar a sus parejas ( entiéndase por Arthur y Yao).

**Cambios emocionales**

Nuestro italiano estaba esperando a Antonio para salir a comer pero éste hace media hora que estaba en el cuarto y no salía por lo que fue a haber que estaba pasando.

-Idiota ¿por qué tardas tan…? – no termino de hablar al ver a Antonio sentado en el piso y ropa tirada por todo el cuarto.

-No me queda – susurró el español

-¿Qué c-cosa?

-No me queda, ninguna ropa me queda! TToTT

Desde que estaba embarazado Antonio se había vuelto más susceptible

-¿Lovi tu crees que estoy gordo?

"**Merda ahora que le respondo" **no, claro que no…sólo estas embarazado- al escuchar eso el español empezó a sollozar.

-E-es-espera de seguro podemos encontrar algo que te quede- Lovino agarró lo primero que encontró en el suelo.

-¿Qué te parece esto?- en las manos tenía una franela blanca que decía "¿Por qué no te callas?" y unos jeans negros.

Antonio paró de llorar y se colocó las prendas pero había un pequeño problema el cierre del pantalón no quería subir, y como Lovino se estaba muriendo de hambre y no quería seguir esperando decidió ayudarlo, al final después de mucho esfuerzo pudieron cerrar el pantalón.

-Listo ahora vámonos- el italiano agarró al brazo del español, pero no habían salido del cuarto cuando se escucho como algo golpeó el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en el cuarto y rodaba lentamente por el piso, era algo pequeño, metálico, era…era…el botón del pantalón.

Ambos se quedaron mirando el pequeño objeto hasta que…

-Wuaaa- Antonio empezó a llorar- ¡No voy a ir, no voy a ir!- decía acostado en la cama mientras se cubría con la sábana.

Y gracias a ese episodio Lovino tuvo que cenar las sobras de ayer.

**Cambios hormonales  
**

Por culpa de esto es que ese idiota tenía esos malditos antojos por ejemplo: paella con mostaza, tomates con sardinas y claro churros con helado. Tampoco podía soportar olores fuertes o comida con especias sin intentar vomitar, pero eso no era lo peor, todo podía soportarlo lo peor ocurría generalmente en las noches.

-Lovi – susurraba el ojiverde en su oído mientras metía su mano por debajo de la camisa.

Debido al embarazo Antonio se excitaba con mucha facilidad y a pesar de que al principio el sexo desenfrenado era bueno, cazzo que acaso creía que el era un juguete sexual que puede usar cuando quiera.

-Hoy no tengo ganas – dijo apartando la mano de Antonio que tenía bajo su camisa.

-Anda Lovi- decía el español posicionándose sobre él y besándolo lujuriosamente.

-Es-es-espera…b-ba-basta.

Fue sólo cuando Antonio quiso quitarle la camisa que reaccionó y se lo quitó de encima.

-¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo?

-Cazzo tengo sueño vamos a dormir quieres- dijo mientras se ocultaba con la sábana.

-¡Mentira!, hace días que no quieres hacerlo…¡¿Es por qué estoy gordo verdad! TToTT

Y de esa manera los cambios hormonales nos llevan a estrellarnos directamente con los cambios emocionales…otra vez.

En el noveno mes Antonio ya había roto fuente y estaba listo para dar a luz, lástima que Lovino no estaba igual de preparado.

Dentro del quirófano

-Ya puedo ver la cabeza- dijo el doctor

"**Esto es horrible, quien fue el imbecil que dijo que estos iban a ser los momentos más hermosos, porque iba a patearle el trasero cuando lo viera".**

-OK el bebé esta saliendo

-Ahhhh- Antonio gritó

-Wuaaa- el bebé gritó

-Ahhh- y al final Lovino también gritó

-¡Lovi! ¿Lovi estas bien?

Al voltear vio a Antonio a su lado, estaban a su habitación "¿Acaso todo fue en sueño? " tenía que comprobarlo por lo que se sentó sobre Antonio acostándolo bruscamente sobre la cama, subiéndole la playera que traía para acariciar su abdomen.

-¡Espera! … ¿Lovi qué te ocurre?- tenía los ojos bien abiertos y estaba sumamente nervioso.

-No me vas violar ¿verdad?

"**Firme, su abdomen no había cambiado", **estaba tan feliz que iba a ignorar el comentario tan estúpido que acababa de decir haciendo algo que nunca antes había hecho.

-JAJAJA-Lovino empezó a reírse y abrazar a Antonio- Me gustas así

El español estaba en shock, Lovino, SU Lovino estaba siendo cariñoso con él sin razón aparente, pero lo que si era seguro es que mañana en la mañana lo iba a llevar al médico.

.

.

.

.

Bueno espero que les halla gustado y por lo que más quieran dejen reviews. Saben abajo hay unas letricas en azul que al hacer click cosas buenas pasarán.

Maledizione: maldición

cazzo: joder

merda: mierda


End file.
